the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Percival McLeach
Percival C. McLeach is an Australian poacher and the main antagonist of The Rescuers Down Under. In literature he plays a more minor role alongside Clayton in Journey of the Vixen. He and Clayton are also the only two humans to appear in literature on this site. Appearance In spite of his job, McLeach does not appear healthy. He seems to be balding, sports a pot-belly, and is tall and quite lanky but is very physically strong able to fight off several saltwater crocodiles, which are considered among the most dangerous animals in the world. He is dressed like an Australian stockman. He wears a brown akubra hat with white crocodile teeth in its dark brown leather band decorated with a rare golden eagle feather. Around his neck is a dark gray backwards facing bandanna. He wears a brown vest over his cream shirt. McLeach also carries a Winchester Model 1912 shotgun with heavy modifications. Literature Journey of the Vixen McLeach takes on a more minor role in Journey of the Vixen where he is first seen with Clayton in a brief from a shadowy figure who has cut down much vegetation to make a path through Bernwood forest so he and Clayton can enter. At first, the task seems idiot proof but McLeach does not realize that as he and Clayton march through the forest he is actually in the path laid out for them. As McLeach catches up with Clayton he is more concerned with what they have and is suspicious when Clayton does not actually catch anything, however McLeach soon engages in a fight between man and animal when their target inevitably blows her cover. The fight is later put to an end by the warden but Clayton and McLeach flee the forest before they can do anything. He later attends a meeting with other conspirators at Burford Priory where it is discovered that the operation was merely preparations for a clandestine operation and though the first kidnap attempt of Lady Blue is not a success, McLeach and Clayton try again that night and this time the hunters receive a great victory as the vixen they had stalked the previous day is now in their grasp. But he and Clayton soon attack the warden and kill him before driving off to Cambridge. There, they rendezvous with an old friend of Clayton's and a vet. McLeach and Clayton negotiate with the vet to take Lady Blue out of their hands to Magdalene College where she becomes the victim of an attempted live dissection, a terrified vixen then flees pursued by other conspirators around Cambridge University but is shot by McLeach and taken to India where Clayton intends to sell her to an Indian zoo. But the vixen escapes and causes a fire on the ship causing the conspirators to drown and the ship to sink. Eventually Clayton chases Lady Blue who tries to swim to dry land and tries to drown her but as she kicks trying to paddle, she also pushes him down causing him to drown. It seems that McLeach also drowns trying to purse his prisoner. McLeach however goes after his target one last time which spurs the vixen into defending herself as she leaps at him and attacks him like a rabid dog. The fight ends ten minutes later when the Indian sea becomes red with blood...McLeach is dead. Appearances * Journey of the Vixen Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Villains